


Puppy Love

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, когда Бэт улыбается ему особенно тепло, Карл почти рад случившемуся апокалипсису. Потому что в ином случае красивая девчонка, старше его на целых три года, никогда не посмотрела бы на него лишний раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Иногда, когда Бэт улыбается ему особенно тепло, Карл почти рад случившемуся апокалипсису. Потому что в ином случае красивая девчонка, старше его на целых три года, никогда не посмотрела бы на него лишний раз.

Карл старается не пялиться на нее особо долго, но отец многозначительно прочищает горло и приподнимает брови. Сейчас, когда они находятся в относительной безопасности, у него появилось слишком много времени, чтобы подмечать детали. Карл чувствует, как начинают гореть уши, и сосредотачивает все свое внимание на консервированной фасоли. Лучшее, что он ел за последние пару месяцев.

Отец все еще не сводит с него тяжелого взгляда, словно стараясь понять, как много проблем может принести его собственный сын. Карл не может судить его за это.

Бэт не смотрит на него остаток вечера, и после Карл еще долго ворочается в кровати, стараясь согреться под тонким одеялом. Тюрьма безопасное место, но насквозь простылое и мертвое; Карл не хотел бы, чтобы его младшая сестра - или брат - рождался в подобном месте.

Чаще всего Бэт садится рядом с ним, прижимаясь к нему костлявым боком, и Карл протягивает ей собственную порцию. Девчонки едят всего нечего, с него не убудет. Отец всегда делится с мамой.

Проходят дни, полные обманчивого спокойствия и иллюзии безопасности. Карл учится у отца обращать внимание на каждую мелочь.

Заключенные наблюдают за Бэт жадными взглядами, и Карл уже не может притворяться, что не понимает их значения.

Однако.

Любой, кто тронет Бэт, объявит войну. Любой, кто тронет одного из них, нарушит молчаливый мир.

Бэт собирает вещи Карла в стирку, заставляя того снять, наконец, счастливую футболку. Бэт морщит нос, когда на вытянутой руке несет ее к корзине с грязным бельем, а Карл возмущенно бормочет под нос проклятия. Женщина, кто ее поймет.

На пороге камеры Бэт лохматит его волосы и говорит, что Карлу давно пора подстричься, и она займется этим лично, как только закинет вещи в стиральную машину.

Счастье переполняет Карла изнутри, но, вероятно, он уже слишком испорчен этим миром, потому что его живот вдруг ноет от необъяснимого страха.

Кажется, Карл знает, в чем причина.

По пути к прачечной он переходит на бег и замирает перед тяжелыми дверями, боясь заглянуть внутрь.

А затем с силой распахивает их.


End file.
